


Sexual Healing

by candygramme



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23737963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candygramme/pseuds/candygramme
Summary: Shameless PWP.  I suspect that this would not be approved treatment for heatstroke.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 114





	Sexual Healing

The air was thick and humid. Heat-shimmer from the blacktop and sweat-sticky closeness made shirts cling and stain, and in the parking garage, under the arc lamps, wearing a battered leather jacket and several layers of Dean Winchester’s clothing, Jensen Ackles thought he was going to die.

He’d run down through the levels, chasing Sam in the Impala, and the first time he did it, it was merely unpleasant. The second time was really awful, and by the time they’d called the twelfth take he believed that he’d gone to hell.

Sweat dripped down his forehead, ran down his back, and someone came to touch up his makeup yet again, dusting over the rivulets that poured down his clammy flesh. He’d started to develop a headache, and considered asking for an aspirin, but decided he’d wait until the scene was in the can before heading back to his trailer and taking something for it. He was about to ask if he could take a breather when the director called him over. “Jensen, we need to go again, please. There was a problem with the lighting. The gun isn’t visible when you turn.” 

Nodding, dazed, Jensen returned to his mark, praying that this would be the last sprint, and that he’d be able to go back to his trailer and get into a cold shower.

“And… action!” The words came through in slow motion somehow, the voice a deeper register than he was used to. He frowned, wondering if he’d imagined it, and started to run again just in case it was his cue. He’d taken three steps when he faltered, and the world blurred.

“Jensen?”

He heard the voice but he couldn’t do anything about it, because the world was getting further and further away. Whoever it was could wait, he decided. Right now blackness was lurking, soft and cool and smothering, taking him down into itself until he was no longer anyone.

“Jensen?”

It was annoying, that voice. It wouldn’t let him be. He fought his way up through layers of grey mist, determined to punch whoever it was that wouldn’t let him sleep.

“Jensen? Come on, Jen.”

He was in his trailer when he opened his eyes, and Jared – of course it would be Jared – was sponging his forehead, a look of panic on his face. He opened his mouth to ask what the hell, but decided against it as his head swam sickeningly.

“You scared the shit out of me. What happened?” Jared wrung out the cloth he’d been using, reaching into a bowl of water he’d put beside the bed on which Jensen had been laid. “You need a drink?”

Nodding slightly, Jensen made a sound that he hoped would pass for yes. His lips seemed to be stuck together and his throat felt raw. 

“You need electrolytes.” Jared held a cup with a straw in it up to Jensen’s lips and he sipped gratefully, allowing the cool liquid to slide down over abused tissue.

“What happened?” His voice was low and scratchy, more Dean than Jensen, his accent thick and southern. Jared stroked his cheek as he set the empty cup down.

“Heatstroke,” he said. “You passed out. Why the hell didn’t you tell them you needed a break, dude?”

“Just wanted it over and done with.” Jensen pushed himself up onto his elbow, closing his eyes against the way the world shimmered and swam. “It was fucking unpleasant is what it was.” Someone – probably Jared - had taken off Dean’s leather jacket and laid it down on one of the bench seats, but he was still wearing a flannel shirt and a tee, and he wanted them gone. “Help me out of these things, man, will ya?”

The clothing was wringing wet, and Jensen sighed in relief as he felt the draft from the air conditioner blow across his skin. 

“What you need is a cool shower. You’ll feel a hell of a lot better,” said Jared. Nodding, Jensen rose to his feet, clinging to Jared’s shoulder as a wave of dizziness threatened to put him straight back down again. 

He’d made it over to the small bathroom, and was turning on the taps when there was a knock on the door of the trailer, and one of the PA’s called for him. 

Jared, his face like thunder, strode to the door and flung it open, towering over the girl who had knocked. “What do you want?” he asked, looming over her purposefully so that she took a step back.

“They’re ready to go again. Jensen…” She faltered, falling silent as Jared folded his arms in a menacing way. 

“Listen, Sally,” he said. “It is Sally, isn’t it?” At her nod, he gave a satisfied nod. “Go back and tell them that if they understand and accept that Jensen isn’t coming back for at least an hour, then he likely won’t sue.”

“But they told me to…”

“I know. And now I’m telling you different.” Jared flapped his hands at her. “Go on.”

As he took a step towards her, she fled.

~~~~~~~oo(O)oo~~~~~~~

Back in the trailer, Jensen was standing under the shower, allowing the blessedly cool water to trickle over him. When Jared stepped in behind him and slid his arms around his chest, he jumped a little. The shower was most definitely not made for two, and there was no way of ignoring Jared, warm body, large hands and hot, hard dick pressed tight against his back.

“You cool now, dude?” asked Jared, bending to kiss Jensen in the angle where his neck sloped into his shoulder.

“Yeah. I’m good,” Jensen leant his head to the side so that Jared could do his worst.

“So now I’m gonna heat you up again.” The flex of Jared’s hips left him in no doubt as to how that would be achieved.

There was very little room in the shower. Certainly no room for Jensen to turn round, which left his body vulnerable to those large hands – hands that gripped him, pressed him back against the heated body behind him and took hold of him. 

Jensen felt disoriented, not quite real, and leaned back in Jared’s arms, allowing Jared to do just what he wanted. Large hands roamed him, petting and stroking as they followed the slippery contours of his body. Jared’s cock was riding the groove between his ass cheeks, and as Jensen’s breath began to shorten, he found himself being lifted from beneath the water as if he were a child.

“Dude, put me down. What do you think I am? A girl?” His aggrieved words sounded whiny even to him.

“All in good time.” Once out of the shower cubicle, Jared dumped him down on his feet and reached for a towel, then began to dry him off, head bent so that his lips grazed Jensen’s throat as he worked. Jensen stopped protesting and turned in Jared’s arms to lift his hands, sliding them around Jared’s neck and into his hair, all damp and curling from the shower. Taking the hint, Jared bent to kiss him, lapping along his jaw before pressing mouth to mouth and demanding entry with delicate sweeps of his tongue. 

Without breaking their embrace, Jared walked Jensen back through the door and into the body of the trailer, steering as much by touch as by sight. Jensen went willingly, lost as he was in the sweetness of taste, and touch, and scent and Jared, sweet, slippery kisses pressed deep enough to graze his soul.

Jared managed the fall onto the bed with style, lowering Jensen and moving to cover him in one fluid motion, mouths still sucking greedily at each other. Jensen clung to Jared, arms tight around him as his body arched upwards, seeking the intimacy of skin to skin contact. He held his breath as he felt Jared’s hand wander down, spidering over his ribs and lower until it was skimming the flesh of his belly. and Jensen willed it to go down that extra inch or so to touch where he needed it most. 

He gave a little groan then, because the soft mouth that had pressed into his neck was slowly traveling down over his needy flesh to envelop his hard-on, and he could feel the sweet, aching crawl of skin as his balls rose, and his cock screamed for release.

“Fuck, Jared,” he whispered. “You do it to me every time.” His hand buried itself in Jared’s hair, stroking as silken strands slid between his fingers. Jared sucked him in deep, and all of a sudden he wasn't sure what to do next. He thought that if he could only keep on breathing that would be a start. His chest hitched in a sobbing breath, sucking in air that was, for some reason, too thick to do him any good at all.

Jared’s lips skimmed his balls; his tongue slid rough across the soft, sensitive skin behind them, and then returned to hover over his cock, while he gave little kitten-lick swipes around the head of it, drawing pearls of moisture from the eye and sending thrills tingling through him. Jensen whimpered, wanting, pushing his hips up in desperate invitation.

Fumbling for the lotion Jared had brought out of the bathroom, Jensen held it out to him and watched as Jared poured some into his palm, reaching down to work it into the tight knot of muscle that was hidden between his buttocks. Jared was careful, gently circling it with one finger first, sloe eyes boring into his to drink in Jensen’s response, lip curling as Jensen gasped.

One finger pressed in, then withdrew for more lotion. Returning, slick and determined, it invaded Jensen’s ass, cool at first and then hot as it pushed in deep, crooking and teasing at his sweet spot, sending an explosion of sensation through him. 

“Yeah, do that,” Jensen’s voice sounded unnaturally loud in the quiet trailer, harsh and husky as he forced out the words between panting breaths. 

Jared responded by adding another finger, then a third, watching carefully as each digit pressed home. Jensen moaned softly, and Jared bent his head to capture his mouth and swallow the sound of it whole as if it were nourishment. “You ready for me?” he whispered into the softness of Jensen’s lips, and Jensen nodded, pupils turned black and full of want.

Hooking his arm under one of Jensen’s legs, Jared slipped in behind him, allowing his cock to find its way along the groove of Jensen’s ass, then centering it and starting to slide home. “You’re mine, you know that?” he said, and began the push, twist and withdraw that would send his cock deeper and deeper with each successive thrust.

“Yeah… yours.” Gasped words burst between tight, short breaths, and the skin of Jensen’s forehead tightened with the effort of withstanding the pleasure. “Always yours.”

Jared was locked in tight behind him, one arm around him to find and hold onto his cock, stroking it as he thumbed the leaking, pulsing head. There was nowhere for Jensen to go save for over the edge into sparkling bliss. He felt himself climbing, ready to spill, everything tightening, balls drawing up, and muscles locking down. He arched his back so that he could turn his head and bite down on the flesh of Jared’s shoulder.

“Fuck!” Jared’s hoarsely uttered expletive emerged alongside a shuddering thrust of his hips as Jensen bit on his shoulder, and Jensen felt the heat as Jared spilled himself into him, bucking raggedly to drive his cock home as deep and hard as it would go. He was close himself, and a wild tug on his cock was enough to send him over, tightening down on Jared’s still twitching cock and eliciting a desperate cry from his lover as he jittered his way through the aftershocks.

Thick white droplets shot and spattered, coating his belly as Jensen keened and gave it up. Jared, slowly beginning to relax, gave a low laugh and pressed his lips against Jensen’s neck to trail across the delicate skin there. Whimpering quietly, Jensen bit his lip and rocked against Jared, trying for one last little pulse of liquid, tingling sweetness, one last tiny flicker of heat.

Done, at least for the moment, sweat-sticky and groaning as they tried to recover, Jared traced Jensen’s lips with one long, gentle forefinger. “Feel better?” he asked gently.

“Feel good,” murmured Jensen, stretching luxuriously. “Is that the treatment you normally recommend for heatstroke?”

“Hell, no,” murmured Jared, his most piratical grin spread over his face, punctuated by dimples that Jensen wanted to dip his tongue into. “I wouldn’t do that for everyone – just the hot ones.”


End file.
